This invention relates to a method for identifying an unknown microscopic contaminant by matching its spectral characteristics with a stored data bank containing profiles of known contaminants.
At the present time, no suitable method exists for ascertaining the characteristics of and identifying unknown microscopic particulates and microorganisms contaminating a particular surface without physically contacting that surface. While operational technology has already been used for evaluating macroscopic systems such as marine life, agriculture, and forestry, no similar satisfactory technology has been developed to study microscopic systems. The need for such an invention is obvious in any environment where sterility becomes a factor to be taken into account. For example, it is sometimes necessary that spacecraft leaving the bounds of earth be free of contamination. And, of course, the contamination problems faced by hospitals are ubiquitous. Related problems arise in surmounting environmental pollution caused by industrial effluent particulates, pesticides and many other microscopic pollutants.